


Savage

by barefootxo



Series: Crack the 'Ship [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chak Fel goes to check on his little brother on Hapes, he gets more then he ever bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savage

I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters. They belong to George Lucas.  
  
Warning: This fic involves a romantic encounter that involves dubious consent.  
  
~~  
  
  
"If you don't cut me down from here, you will be invoking the wrath of the CEDF."  
  
"Silence, slave. I have need of you."  
  
Chak Fel sighed. This woman was not very rational. Then again, none of the humans he had yet encountered in the Known Regions had proven particularly rational. I don't see the appeal these people have for Jag... They're insane. All of them. "Please, just let me down."  
  
"Then you agree that I have captured you fairly?"  
  
"Yes, yes, whatever..."  
  
"Excellent. I will have my handmaidens prepare me for our wedding..."  
  
"Wedding? What? What wedding?"  
  
"We are to be wed, slave..."  
  
"I didn't agree to that!!! Listen miss..."  
  
"Teneniel Djo. And you did agree slave. You said that I had caught you fairly. This allows me to claim you as my husband."  
  
"Wait just a second... You're Teneniel Djo?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"The Queen Mother of Hapes...?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Aren't you married?"  
  
"Yes... So?"  
  
"Well... Wouldn't your husband object to this?"  
  
"Him, who cares? He is old and boring... You are not..."  
  
Chak blanched. "Jag!!! Jag, help!!!" He felt himself being dragged by the feet into Teneniel Djo's quarters...  
  
**  
  
The next day  
  
Chak Fel limped out of Teneniel Djo's quarters, looking exhausted and ragged. He looked to his right, just in time to see his brother leaving the chamber next door in a similar state.  
  
Chak glared at Jag. "Whose room is that?"  
  
Jag shrugged and smiled wanly. "Tenel Ka's..."  
  
Chak's glare did not relent. "The women on this planet are savage."  
  
Jag's face took on a dreamy quality. "Yeah... Isn't it great?" And he turned and limped down the hall, leaving his incredulous brother staring at the back of his head.  
  
~~  
  
Oh dear god...  
  
Jasper


End file.
